


Three Times Mahiru and Kuro Almost Kissed

by Treel



Category: Servamp
Genre: Cliche as Hell, Crossdressing, First Kiss, M/M, Mario Kart, but not really, happy birthday mahiru, i made it with less than hour, kuro is smooth, mahiru is embarrassed, my sunshine child, read to find out, sort of, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treel/pseuds/Treel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Mahiru and Kuro Almost Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mahiru!

1.

“Hyahh!” 

Mahiru swung his lead towards the ground, scattering leaves into the air. Kuro annoyingly munched on a bag of chips on a nearby bench. The Eve had decided to train in a nearby park since the weather was so nice and dragged the feline like man along with him. Mahiru twitched after a particular loud crunch.

“Kuro! Would it kill you to help?” He turned to glare at his servamp.

“You’re doing great… fight on!” Kuro lethargically pumped his fist in the air, pissing of the brunette even more. 

“Ugh! Why do I even try?” Mahiru asked angrily to himself, swinging his broom across his chest. His lead twitched in his hand before rocketing forward, its owner letting out a surprise yelp, gripped tightening. It headed in the direction of the servamp, seemingly gaining speed.

“Kuro, watch out!” He cried, attempting to warn the other. All of a sudden the lead abruptly stopped, throwing Mahiru over the remaining feet and at his partner. He instinctively closed his eyes as he crashed into a warm chest, arms pressing against his hips. Mahiru groaned, blinking his eyes open and seeing red. His breath hitched, nose awkwardly bumping into Kuro’s. He was straddling him; arms bent against the front of the bench, and their lips just inches apart. Kuro appeared equally surprised and didn’t make any movement to push the other off and retrieve his precious chips, which laid on the ground. They stared at each other, unsure of what to do before someone started cheering. 

“Woo-hoo!”

“Get a room you guys!”

A passing group shouted followed by woof whistles. Reality finally caught up to Mahiru as he scrambled off the other man, face flaming red. He quickly called back his lead, having it disappear before trudging back towards home. 

He refused to look at Kuro when he muttered a small, “Sorry…”

“S’fine.” He heard him mutter. Neither of them spoke the rest of the way.

2.

Mahiru rushed to brush his hair, while simultaneously trying to shove his shoes on and tying them. The power had went out during a freak storm last night and had resetted his clock. The only reason he had even woke up at all was due to constantly starting his day at this hour for years. But even then he was still twenty five minutes behind schedule. He tossed the brush to the side giving up on taming his hair and grabbed his bag ready to leave when he remembered his feline companion was missing.

“Kuro! I don’t have time for this!” He threw open his bedroom door to see him in his human figure wrapped up in the bed covers. 

Mahiru glared, reaching over and pulling at the blankets. Kuro didn’t even budge when Mahiru dug his feet into the ground and yanked. “Come on you stupid cat,” he grunted jerking the blanket as hard as he could. A heavy tug (much stronger than Mahiru’s) from the blanket sent Mahiru tumbling flat onto the bed. 

He spluttered attempting to get up, when a pair of hands pinned his arms down to the pillow. The Eve looked up surprised at the culprit. Kuro gazed down with a bored expression, tinged with annoyance. 

“H-Hey get off,” Mahiru tugged against the weight on his wrists, “I’m going to be late for-”

“Be quiet.”

He stiffened at the unusual commanding tone, his body tensing up. Eyes wide, he watched as his servamp’s face slowly inched towards him until… his face crashed right beside Mahiru’s, softly snoring.

Mahiru felt a vein twitch, his temper rising. “You stupid cat!” And promptly threw the man off of him onto the floor. Kuro landed with an “oomph” followed by “what was that for?”. Mahiru stomped his way out the door not caring if the other followed.

(As punishment that night he refused to make Kuro any dinner despite the other’s pleas.)

3.

“No way! I’m not doing this!”

Mahiru liked children. He thought they were cute and innocent and enjoyed the interesting way they looked at the world. But even he had to admit that they could be down right devils at times.

Kuro and him were at the Alicein mansion visiting the subclass children. What was suppose to be a quick stop turned into hours of playing games. The longest one being “House” with him as the “wife” and Kuro his hardworking “husband”. He protested the game at first (why did he have to be the wife?) but stopped when the children started to sniff and their lips wobble. But here, here he draws the line.

“Please, Mahiru!”

“Yeah, you and Neko-chan can’t be married if you haven’t had a wedding!”

Mahiru crossed his arms, glaring to the side. “Who says I want to marry him?”

“Hey…” Kuro made an offended noise as two little girls tied a makeshift bow around his neck. 

“Why don’t you have Lily do it?” He at least looked more like a girl. “Or Misono?

“B-But! Lily’s too old to get married.” One child cried, tears starting to appear in the corner of her eyes. “And Misono’s not aloud to get married!”

Mahiru decided to save himself the headache of asking and resigned himself to his fate. Fortunately for him the subclass decided on a traditional Japanese wedding, instead of a Western one which would have forced him to wear a dress.

Mahiru was ushered to the bathroom connected to the playroom followed by a squadron of little girls with different accessories; hair brushes, makeup kits and a-

“Is that an actual wedding kimono?” he said more out of reflex then shock. Of course Misono’s family would: one because they’re filthy rich and two there were plenty of female occupants in the mansion. 

The girls helped him into it (allowing him to wear his uniform underneath) and pulled up a chair for him to sit in as they applied makeup to his face. Mahiru had given up on protesting and allowed them to have their way. He kept his eyes closed during the makeover so they wouldn’t get jabbed by the many beauty tools near his face. The soft feather like strokes of brushes made him want to sneeze, but he held himself in place as to not mess up the girls’ work.

“All right! We’re all finished!”

“You can open your eyes!”

Mahiru apprehensively opened one eye than the other; afraid of how clownish he must look with wearing makeup. But the image in the mirror actually didn’t look that bad. He raised his hand, the person in the mirror copied. Woah it was him. Mahiru had to hand it to the girls; the white kimono fit him rather well and the light amount of blush and lipsticks brought out his eyes. He looked really pretty. Like an actual bride on her wedding day. Mahiru mentally scolded himself. He was a guy he shouldn’t look good in female clothing! A gentle tug on his sleeve brought him out of his thoughts.

“It’s time to go!”

Mahiru was lead out of the bathroom into the playroom where the other children had worked on setting up the ceremony. The subclass were spread out on the floor some sitting in chairs while others sat criss cross on the ground. Flowers from the garden were picked and place randomly in the room along and a long white blanket lead to where Kuro was and a child standing on a chair next to him. Mahiru smiled in amusement that the only thing Japanese about the wedding was his wardrobe.

Music started playing and a little girl wrapped her arm around Mahiru’s and walked him down the aisle. 

“He looks so pretty….”

“I want him to be my bride!”

“I thought he was a boy, right?”

Mahiru felt his cheeks heat up at the compliments the “guests” were whispering. Once he was at the end the little girl let go, walking to sit next to her siblings. Mahiru kept his eyes glued to the ground. He really didn’t want to hear what Kuro had to say about his appearance (It’s not like he cared. Right? Right.)

The “priest” cleared her throat and looked down at her “bible” which looked very similar to Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

“We are gathered here today…”

Mahiru half listened to her, resisting the urge to look a his servamp. He hadn’t said a word the entire time since he saw him reappear from the bathroom. The silence was worse than any possibly offensive comment he could say. Mahiru was about to snap at the other to just say anything when Kuro mumbled.

“... You don’t look half bad.”

The Eve gasped, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment, gaping up at Kuro. The man looked off to the side, cheeks dusted lightly in pink. Mahiru kept starring. This was the first time he had ever seen his servamp embarrassed let alone blush. He wondered what else he could do to make him-

“-You may now kiss the bride!”

Mahiru snapped out of his stupor. “W-What!”

The little girl smiled innocently at them while the other children began to chant. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

He was going to pass out with the amount of blood rushing to his cheeks. He attempted to speak over the children’s cheers.

“Hold on! Wait! W-We can’t kiss!” The children paused their chant, looking at Mahiru.

“Why not?” A group of them whined, puppy eyes at full affect.

“B-Because,” he had to think of something quick before they started crying, “Kuro doesn’t want to! And it’s rude to force others to do things they don’t want. Right Kur-?”

Mahiru’s lecture was cut off by a firm hold on his chin, tilting his face up to look at his servamp. Kuro had an oddly serious look in his eyes as he leaned towards him. He really was going to pass out at this rate. Mahiru could only stare wide eyed as Kuro’s lips inched slowly towards his.

A flash went off from the “guest” section followed by a deep giggle.

Mahiru reeled his head around to stare at Lily who innocently held a camera.

“Busted!” he said making the children squeal with laughter. 

Oh god. This couldn’t get much worse.

The playroom’s door opened. “Lily! Do you know where- Wha- Shirota what the hell are you wearing?!”

Mahiru turned around to hide his face from Misono, furiously trying to wipe off the makeup. Kuro grumbled something before shifting into his cat form. Mahiru ignored the children’s protest as all their hard work went to waste. Lily joined in not bothering with his master’s flabbergasted face.

“And we were so close too!”

Mahiru swore to god that he would never play house again.

+1

“Stop blue shelling me!”

“No.”

It was Saturday night or better known as Game Night. Mahiru and Kuro were playing Mario Kart as usual. The only odd thing about it was that for once the Eve was winning. 

Mahiru didn’t know if Kuro was letting him win or he was actually improving but he didn’t care. He was going to kick his servamp ass for once and have gloating rights. He steered his Toad farther down the track trying to put as much distance between Kuro’s Yoshi. He jerked his controler to the side barely avoiding a rogue green shell and almost elbowing Kuro in the face.

“Watch it,” he said half heartedly, eyes glued to the screen.

“Sorry, I’m to busy beating you at your own game!” Mahiru smiled smugly as the finish line came in view. He was so close, only a little more…

“Mahiru.”

His eyes didn’t stray from the TV, thumbs pressing harder onto the control buttons. “What is it?”

A warm hand was on his face, turning it towards Kuro who placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Mahiru felt the controler slip through his hands when his Servamp pulled back. His brain barely processingly what just happen.

“I win.”

Mahiru dazely turned back towards the screen to see Yoshi’s victory dance of first place and his poor Toad trying to drive through a wall. He blinked slowly letting all of it sink in.

“You,” he turned to glare at Kuro, “you cheater!” And grabbed the nearest pillow to whack his partner in the face. He dodged and Mahiru gave chase, attempting to swat him.

“How could you be so mean to such a cute cat?”

“You can’t use that excuse if you’re not even in cat form!”

Mahiru ignored the fluttering of his heart and the butterflies in his stomach in favor of beating his Servamp with a pillow.


End file.
